


Isak & Even

by JesseLBlack



Series: Isak & Even [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bares, Dark Fanfic, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Money, Muerte de personaje, Public Sex, Relaciones tóxicas, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Trastorno bipolar, Violence, abuso de sustancias, agresion verbal y fisica, badboy!even, clubs nocturnos, cártel de drogas, enamoramiento, homicidio o intento de homicidio, homofobia, malas palabras, mencion de psicofarmacos para la bipolaridad, motocicleta, policia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even es un chico sin futuro, bipolar y drogadicto, vende drogas para un cártel estadounidense, no siente que su vida tenga un tipo de valor. Isak es un chico golpeado por su padre, quien tampoco ve la felicidad como algo que pueda existir en su vida. Ellos se encuentran y tratan de sanar, tratan de vivir y disfrutar, pero no todo es fácil.(Leer SALVA MI VIDA para comprender la historia, es un complemento)





	1. Even Bech Næsheim

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada no quiero hacer apología de las drogas, solo relatar una historia desde el punto de vista de gente que lo hace. Isak podría ser la voz de la consciencia en este fic, espero les guste.  
Tenga cuidado al leer, porque sino le gusta este tipo de temas lo mejor no lo lea, por eso leer los tags con cuidado.

**Isak & Even**

**\------------**

Sería recomendable que ustedes leyeran la historia SALVA MI VIDA, dado que este fic se complementa a ella. Va a narrar lo que pasó antes y después del encuentro de Isak y Even, pero no narraré de nuevo todo lo que hay en ese fic, porque sería repetir el fic nuevamente, por lo que daré entender lo que pasó muy brevemente y seguiré con la trama. A Partir del cap 3 comienza realmente lo que ocurre a posterior o unos meses después del fic SALVA MI VIDA, los caps 1 y 2 son lo que pasó antes y durante el fic.

**\-------------------**

**Capítulo I: Even Bech Næsheim.**

Si hay algo que Even ama, es pasear por la ruta más alejada haciendo zig zag con su motocicleta que ha adquirido cuando tenía dieciséis años. Cuando tiene la oportunidad de viajar largos tramos, como por ejemplo: cuando va a Bergen a ver a su madre o a su padre, adora enfrentarse con los largos caminos y mirar hacia el horizonte mientras la luz cae y la luna aparece. A pesar que la noche es su amiga y el atardecer una buena conocida, en ocasiones debe convivir con la mañana, sobre todo cuando necesita viajar durante horas y tiene que empacar muy temprano.

Él siempre lleva su mochila en la parte trasera de la moto o detrás de su espalda, pero eso le impide moverse con facilidad. Usa el casco reglamentario aunque le da calor y cuando los días están muy soleados se los saca y no le importa estrellarse la cabeza contra el pavimento porque en ocasiones está tan drogado que no puede mantener el equilibrio de su moto y aun no sabe cómo llega a destino: _"Tal vez tengo un dios aparte", _pensó.

La vida de Even se divide entre pasear en motocicleta, ir a bares o clubes clandestinos, lavar dinero, vender droga y consumirla, ponerse tan borracho y tener sexo violento con prostitutas o chicos jóvenes. No le interesa mucho la ley, siempre fue de mover los bordes y desdibujar la norma frente a él y aun tiene frescos los recuerdos de cuando era más joven.  
Fue a la mejor academia y si no fuera porque su madre y su padre eran prestigiosos médicos cirujanos de Bergen, seguramente hubiera sido expulsado una docena de veces. Prendió fuego el campanario, dibujó una cruz invertida en las paredes de la iglesia que se encontraban en las instalaciones de la academia y orinó en la puerta. Even no sabía, no era consciente de por qué lo hacía, era muy bueno en las materias, en idiomas, en matemáticas, muy rápido en tecnología, ciencias y arte, pero su actitud era una mierda. Even no podía controlarse y cuando supieron que eso se debía a su trastorno bipolar, no pudo soportarlo.

La marihuana era medicinal para él, simplemente fumaba un cigarro de marihuana y le valía mierda la vida, las putas eran más atractivas, los imbéciles más tolerables y la vida más feliz. Su actitud de mierda lo había hecho enfrentarse a muy temprana edad a un cártel de drogas:

—Ese niño está loco —gruñó Eddy, uno de los muchachos que custodiaban al jefe del cártel de drogas. 

En ese momento Even tenía diecisiete años y llevaba el cabello casi rapado en su totalidad. Había recibido una apuñalada hacía unos días por parte de esos mierdas y había terminado en el hospital con una contusión en la cabeza y una apuñalada al costado de su vientre, lo que casi le hace perder el funcionamiento de su riñón. Even odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, era aguerrido y agresivo, por lo que ganarse golpes era algo común durante su adolescencia. Traía la boca casi llena de sangre por un golpe y el ojo morado, también una cicatriz en su ceja derecha y en sus labios. Su dedo estaba vacío, allí donde estaba el anillo de jade que robó a su madre del alhajero, y recordó como lo había perdido días atrás durante el ataque donde salió herido de muerte.

Fue difícil para Even lograr salir adelante en un mundo donde personas como él terminan muertas en un baldío, sino es por asesinato, es por consumo de drogas.

Entonces fue el momento donde creyó que su vida se iba a ir a la mierda, que todo lo que estaba haciendo terminaría en un cajón en el cementerio, que solamente era un pedazo de mierda que caminaba y respiraba inútilmente. Allí arrojado, a los diecisiete años, con una apuñalada en el estómago y su mano encima de ella, mirando el infinito y pensando en todas las cosas que no pudo hacer. Aun quedaba un poco de cocaína en su nariz de la última inhalación fresca, aun mantenía sus ojos con un ligero enrojecimiento, relamió sus labios y esperó hasta desangrarse en la acera.

**_"Si pudiera solo tener un minuto más para conocer las cosas que me estoy perdiendo de la vida"_** Pensó.

Y cerró los ojos, esperando a la muerte como una vieja amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —una suave voz se escuchó, Even iba a ignorarla pero no podía, sonaba exigente.

Cuando sus ojos mojados se fueron abriendo de par en par notó una figura justo delante de él. Era un niño, de unos doce o trece años, cabello largo y ojos verdes. La visión se le tornó borrosa, pero aun pudo ver algunas marcas en su cuello y rostro, tenía una camiseta manga larga, por lo tanto no sabía si se extendía en su pecho y brazos, pero le daba un panorama suficientemente claro que el niño recibía golpizas a menudo, pues varios de los hematomas databan de hace unos días atrás y otros eran más recientes.  
Even exhaló y trató de mover su mano para que el chico tuviera una visión clara de su lesión en el estomago, funcionó, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados y su boca exhaló.

—Hombre, eso se ve muy mal —murmuró con su voz infantil, pero Even no hizo nada y el chico tampoco lo hizo. Iba a morir, pero al menos no moriría solo. El niño se arrodilló junto a él y tomó su mano, mirándolo a los ojos. El dolor agudo y punzante le impedía mantener la vista fija, por lo que bajaba los párpados y fruncía el ceño cada cinco segundos, dado al dolor—. No te preocupes, llamé a la ambulancia.

Even giró su rostro _¿ese chico era un especie de ángel? _Nunca se imaginó un ángel así, sin alas, con ropa deshilachada a pesar de su buena apariencia, un ángel golpeado, un ángel con quemaduras de cigarro en su mano derecha y un dedo morado en la izquierda. Even quería preguntar su nombre, quería decir algo, quería agradecerle, porque durante estos últimos años, ese chico era el único que se había detenido a velar por él, a tomarlo, a mirarlo, a sentirlo importante. Estiró su mano sana y se sacó el anillo con la piedra de jade tallada en él, miró su anillo y lo colocó junto a los ojos del muchacho, para luego entregarlo o simplemente soltarlo.

La sangre corriendo por sus dedos y la falta de fuerza física lo hizo desvanecerse. Aun escuchaba la voz de fondo un poco desesperada y como el sonido de la ambulancia se acercaba. Even fue internado y nunca volvió a ver ese ángel de nuevo.

Pero nunca digas nunca. La vida te trae sorpresas y el recuerdo podría regresar en cualquier momento, aunque durante los últimos cinco años no había vuelto a surgir ese recuerdo. Even tenía una vida al límite, por lo que recordar un apuñalamiento al azar o una ida al hospital no era fácil. Ha estado allí más veces de las que pudiera recordar y le gustaría decir que nunca olvidó esos ojos jade, esa mirada dulce o esos rizos dorados. No, no puede recordarlos y le gustaría hacerlo, porque de cierta forma Even pensó que había sido un sueño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus ojos se abrieron en la habitación 250, la suya, en el Sex hotel al que suele ir durante las noches cuando trae a alguien a dormir o necesita ducharse. Anoche había sido bastante duro para él, aunque no se drogó ni bebió como para golpear a alguien o dislocarle el hombro a una prostituta —como ya ha hecho en varias ocasiones—, no, esta vez fue diferente. Nada más sexo oral, porque Even sabía que se pondría violento, aun tenía algo de furia en su cuerpo porque no le habían dado el dinero de las drogas como era estipulado. Even odiaba hacer esos negocios, pero era lo suficientemente decente para no pedirle su cuota del mes a sus padres, él quería vivir en libertad y para ello necesitaba despegarse.  
Estiró sus brazos e hizo crujir su cuerpo, relamió sus labios, aun quedaba un poco del licor que había bebido antes de ir a comer. Sus dedos tenían rastros de cabello rubio y cuando giró se dio cuenta que había una joven chica junto a él. Even negó con la cabeza, apartó el brazo de la joven y salió de la cama, buscó entre sus ropas un paquete de cigarros y unos bóxers azules que estaban en el piso, pisó su propio condón y salió con los bóxers puestos al balcón de la suite. Prendió el cigarro y vio la ciudad, colocó el cigarro en su boca e inhaló, tratando de tapar con su mano el aire frío que amenazaba con apagar el cerillo. Ya nada lo satisface, nada lo hace feliz y le gustaría poder perder el tiempo en las calles nuevamente como cuando era un chico. Pero ahora es un adulto, ahora no tiene a papi y mami, no tiene una vida saludable —aunque nunca la tuvo realmente— y debe meterse en la mierda para poder sobrevivir, porque es demasiado orgulloso para volver a su casa y comportarse como 'un buen niño'. Even no lo es, sabe que ha matado personas y le ha importado mierda la familia de cada uno de ellos.

Exhaló el humo espeso y relamió sus labios secos por segunda vez, mordió el inferior con sus colmillos caninos y pensó en como estaría distribuido su día hoy. Tenía que ir a saldar unas cuentas, debía hablar con el jefe del cártel donde trabajaba y necesitaba un repuesto para su motocicleta. La gente del Sex Hotel lo amaba, sobre todo las más viejas de las mucamas, él dejaba muy buenas propinas por trato exclusivo, sobre todo cuando le daban esa habitación especial que ya Even sentía como propia, nadie más la usaba, solo él.

—Buen día, cariño —la voz de la mujer se hizo presente, Even giró unos momentos solo su cabeza, arqueando la ceja, para luego seguir fumando y apoyándose sobre el barandal—. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Anoche gritabas fuerte.

—Creo que la que gritaba eras tú —musitó con arrogancia y señaló la mesa—. Ahí tienes tu dinero, te pago para follar, no para hablar.

—Ay cariño, tienes tan mal caracter—murmuró la joven, levantándose de la cama para ponerse su lencería e ir directo al dinero, contándolo—. Oye, cariño, habíamos acordado 600 más por las marcas y moretones en mi espalda.

—Ese es todo el dinero, sino te gusta vete —gruñó Even, no iba a invertir ni una corona más en una puta y lo sabía. La chica suspiró y guardó el dinero en su brasier para colocarse el top y la falda escocesa.

—Sino tuvieras la polla tan grande seguramente nadie querría acostarse contigo.

—Adiós, Tanya.

—Monique —respondió la chica, un tanto molesta.

—Lo que sea —soltó, Monique simplemente salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Even continuó fumando sin mirar hacia atrás durante unos minutos hasta que se acabó su cigarro y lo aplastó en el suelo. Caminó por la habitación recogiendo su ropa. Tomó unos bóxers limpios y entró a las regaderas, se cambió de ropa una vez estuviera limpio y salió por la puerta pidiendo que limpien la habitación. La mucama era una señora mayor llamada Raquel, a Even le recordó a su abuela, porque era bajita, con cabello canoso y regordeta, siempre con una sonrisa para Even y cuando este se encontraba de buen humor, las propinas para Raquel eran enormes. Dejó las llaves con Lina, la chica que trabajaba en la caja, y le pagó en efectivo, ella le sonrió.

—¿La pasaste bien esta noche, Even? —le comentó ella, tenía la edad de su madre y era muy familiar con él, Even asintió pero luego suspiró.

—He tenido mejores. Gracias por la habitación y ese jabón de lavanda.

—Tu cabello siempre luce genial, Even —musitó la mujer, Even le sonrió y salió con su mochila y casco hacia donde había estacionado su motocicleta.

—¡Even, aquí tienes tus llaves! —dijo Harold, el encargado de seguridad y también de valet parking. Even notó que su moto estaba limpia, había rastros de sangre y barro cuando la dejó durante la madrugada.

—¿La limpiaste?

—Siempre, al mejor cliente —dijo con una sonrisa, Even estaba a punto de sacar su billetera para darle algo de propina, cuando Harold negó con la cabeza—. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, Even, gracias a ti mi hermano no tiene miedo de andar por las calles.

Even recordaba al hermano de Harold, Andrew, quien tuvo problemas con las drogas hace tiempo. No solo consumía sino también comercializaba y cuando quiso dejar esa vida de desenfreno, los jefes no estaban complacidos y fue Even quien tuvo que dar la cara. Como respetaban a Even por la zona, fue muy fácil que dejaran a Andrew en paz y eso hizo que Harold siempre estuviera agradecido con él. Even asintió y se subió a la moto.

—¿Dónde irás hoy?

—Tengo unas cuentas en el club, iré allí —musitó Even colocándose el casco y tomando mejor las llaves que tenía un dije de calavera.

Even deja el hotel mientras pasea por las calles, ya son casi de él, siempre ha vivido allí desde que tiene dieciséis años por lo que conoce cada puta esquina de ese lugar de mierda. Tiene que hacer unos pocos kilómetros para encontrar el club de stripper donde actualmente es habitué. El hombre de la puerta se llama Fynn Robinson, es hermano de un conocido y le ha hecho favores varias veces. Fynn es un buen tipo, un poco corpulento y da algo de miedo, pero es un buen tipo. Even acomoda la navaja suiza de sus pantalones, a él no le gusta llevar armas de fuego, piensa que son innecesarias dado que ha adquirido velocidad con los años, le gusta más la potencia que tiene un buen puñal antes de una bala de metal. Dejó su moto a unos metros de allí, se sacó el casco y caminó hacia donde Fynn se encontraba. Usualmente nadie entraba a ese lugar inmundo durante el día, pero siempre había gente borracha o drogadicta que buscaba algo de información y sexo, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para encontrar drogas y comunicarte con gente importante en poco tiempo. Los ojos de Even vagan por las paredes hasta que ve un muchacho de espalda a él. Tiene cabello rubio, con rulos, es relativamente alto y lleva ropa muy casual para un lugar así. Even se pregunta si será uno de los strippers novatos que Phineas contrató la semana pasada, pero reconocería ese culo donde quiera que vaya, no parece un culo que pase por delante de él y no quiera follar, por lo que seguramente era un cantinero, a los cantineros los ve siempre de frente o perfil, nunca de atrás.

Llegó donde está Fynn y lo saludó, pero sus ojos no se despegan del chico de espaldas que parece estar fisgoneando dentro del recinto.

—¿Y qué hay, Fynn? —preguntó Even con una sonrisa, el hombre también le sonrió.

—Tengo problemas otras veces con esos adolescentes ¿podrás sacarlos? —preguntó, Even puso los ojos en blanco y estiró sus manos para relajarse.

—Mierda, Fynn, no me pagan para hacer guardaespaldas del guardaespaldas, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes simplemente darles una patada fuera de esa mierda de club? —preguntó Even y sus ojos volvieron al lugar donde estaba el chico, salvo que ya no se encontraba y tuvo que tirar su cabeza hacia atrás para ver si estaba más al fondo, lo que no notó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Fynn mirando donde estaba viendo Even.

—Nada, nada, bien ¿dónde están esos adolescentes drogadictos?

—Te mostraré.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Música de mierda, vida de mierda. El sonido golpeaba sus oídos una y otra vez. La cabeza estaba por estallarle y ni siquiera había bebido una gota. Agradeció lo suficiente cuando notó que alguien le estaba robando la billetera y vio a un joven salir corriendo. Obviamente lo agarró por detrás y lo obligó a levantarla. El chico tenía diecisiete años: "Isak" se llamaba o al menos le sacó el nombre cuando estaban por follar, porque si, Even lo folló y cuando lo vio mejor de atrás se dio cuenta que ese culo ya lo había visto antes, era del niño que fisgoneaba por las ventanas del club de stripper y lo encontró unas horas más tarde dentro. Se sorprendió que Fynn no le haya expulsado de allí, porque claramente y luego de una conversación después del sexo, Isak ni siquiera trabajaba allí y había estado robando billeteras —o intentándolo— durante dos días sin que Fynn se diera cuenta. No solo eso, si solamente fuera eso no habría problema, la cuestión es que luego de pagarle la noche de sexo e invitarlo a desayunar, Even no pudo apartarse de él por más que quisiera.  
Al final, a pesar del dolor, Isak se pudo levantar para ir al mcdonalds con él, Even fue una mierda en elegir los mccombos correctos, por más que había ido y vuelto con algo para comer. Ahora ambos se encontraban en un local de la zona, tomando un desayuno.

—¿Y...? —Isak mordió un poco de su tostado de jamón y queso mientras miraba a Even estirarse delante de él—. ¿Qué haces de tu vida?

—¿Qué hago de mi vida? —preguntó Even arqueando la ceja.

—Bueno, solo quería empezar una conversación, no pareces del tipo de chico que habla de sí mismo —musitó volviendo a morder su tostado. Even respiró profundamente e hizo crujir sus hombros, no conocía a Isak, solo lo había follado (Una vez, por cierto) y no es que Even saliera a comer con toda la gente que se folló alguna vez, pero Isak le caía bien, Isak estaba golpeado y necesitaba ayuda, de alguna forma eso hizo que el corazón de Even (si es que lo tenía) comenzara a latir más rápidamente.

—Bien, trabajo vendiendo drogas para un cártel estadounidense y también soy conflictivo y me meto en peleas callejeras casi a diario, tengo al menos cinco operaciones de lo mismo, casi pierdo el riñón derecho y gasto la mitad de mi cuota en prostitutas y drogas.

—Una vida muy entretenida.

—No pareces sorprendido —arqueó la ceja. Isak rió bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Acabo de tener sexo por primera vez por mil coronas y me escupieron en la cara e intentaron matarme, creo que no soy la persona más normal en este establecimiento —dijo tomando un sorbo de café, Even se recostó mejor en su silla y miró a Isak con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad —murmuró—. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora? No puedes volver a entrar al club con Fynn en la entrada y dudo que quieras volver a tu casa.

—¿Fynn? —preguntó Isak y miró el techo intentando pensar en quién demonios era, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿El tipo de la entrada? Oh, no te preocupes, no entro por allí. Salgo y entro de ese lugar a diario, tengo mis secretos.

—Eres más interesante de lo que pensaba.

—¿Pensabas que te estabas follando a un imbécil? —preguntó Isak con una sonrisa.

—Fuiste un imbécil tratando de robar mi billetera.

—Verdad, pero no sabía que eras Even Bech Næsheim, si lo hubiera sabido, seguramente lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de meter mis manos en tus pantalones.

—Lo metiste dos veces —intentó hacer una broma, Isak levantó la mirada y sonrió, luego tiró su cabellera hacia atrás—. ¿Tienes diecisiete años?

—Casi dieciocho.

—Sigues diciendo eso, pero hasta que no los cumplas seguirás siendo ilegal.

—Te importó mierda cuando me follaste ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora? —preguntó, Even levantó ambos hombros.

—Hago mierdas ilegales todo el tiempo, no sería una cosa de la cual deba preocuparme, al menos no tienes doce.

—¿Y tú? ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, Even relamió sus labios y sus ojos fueron fijamente hacia Isak.

—Veintidós.

—¿Veintidós y sigues alojándote en hoteles de sexo? —Isak negó con la cabeza, Even también negó.

—Diecisiete años y sigues siendo golpeado por papi.

—Tu ganas —Isak se rindió, Even rió un poco pero no demasiado—. Nunca fui bueno en las peleas.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a pelear? ¿Podemos hacerlo?

—¿Por qué? Ni siquiera nos veremos después de terminar este desayuno —comentó Isak, el rostro sonriente de Even decayó, tiene razón, nunca volvía a ver a las prostitutas o chicos con los cuales follaba, en realidad nunca los había invitado a desayunar o comer a ningún lado, por lo que su corazón comienza a dudar, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Bueno —susurró, Isak lo miró por unos minutos—. Yo...

—Pero, si quieres —continuó Isak, no hizo falta decir nada más, Even lo comprendió y sonrió.

Isak también lo hizo.


	2. Isak Valtersen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que pasaba en el primer capitulo pero desde el punto de vista de Isak. Even se encabrona y va a buscar a quien arruinó la vida al chico.

**Isak & Even.**

**Capítulo II: Isak Valtersen.**

Los pocos recuerdos que Isak tenía de sus momentos más felices, siempre terminaban con su padre dándole una golpiza que jamás olvidaría y seguramente era algo que realmente estaba marcado a fuego en su piel porque a pesar de los años, el tiempo y los momentos, Isak continuó recordando esos días toda su vida. No recordaba cuando había empezado, seguramente cuando su papá había comenzado a beber y eso fue cuando Isak tenía tres años de edad. Era el segundo hijo de Terje y Marianne Valtersen, hermano pequeño de Lea —su hermana tres años mayor— y mejor amigo de Jonas Vásquez.   
Isak no tiene una vida fácil, le gustaría tenerla, pero no lo hace, él desde pequeño fue educado muy duramente por su padre para volverse un médico cuando sea grande. A golpes de puño, de palma o con una vara, todo era necesario para que Isak se enderezca y pudiera tener un "prospero futuro".   
A Isak le hubiera gustado pensar que su madre lo defendería de los abusos de su padre, pero no fue así, ella recibía más violencia que Lea e Isak juntos, por lo que no podía siquiera levantarse muchas veces de su habitación. Cuando Lea se casó a los dieciséis años —luego de quedar embarazada—, Isak creyó que esa sería la bisagra para separarlo de una vida de maltratos y agresión, pero no fue así, Lea se fue con su esposo y dejó a su madre con Isak y Terje, no miró hacia atrás, ella quería alejarse del maltrato e Isak sabía que su nuevo esposo era un muchacho idiota y bueno, por lo que no le haría daño jamás y eso la mantendría a salvo. No volvieron allí, ni siquiera pudo conocer a su sobrino.

Isak recordaba esa noche donde había salido, luego de ser golpeado por su padre con un palo de escoba por tener un punto menos en su examen de matemáticas. Isak debía ser perfecto, incluso mejor que perfecto, debía tener notas de excelencia, pero los maltratos recibidos eran contraproducentes y le hacían fallar su memoria cada vez que entraba al salón a rendir examen, porque sabía, que si fallaba, recibiría una golpiza.

Entonces su rostro se giró, él tenía el cabello tan largo en ese entonces que caía encima de sus ojos y no le dejaba ver bien, pero fue consciente que había un hombre joven recostado sobre una pared, con su mano encima de su vientre. Isak tenía un celular consigo, lo llevaba desde que se había escapado de su casa hacía un año y medio, por lo que su abuela le compró uno para comunicarse con él cada vez que necesitara ayuda con su padre abusivo, pero Isak tenía miedo de usarlo, siempre tenía miedo cuando estaba en su casa.   
Lo tomó y alumbró un poco para ver la sangre en el piso y al muchacho temblando. Era joven, muy joven, aproximadamente diecisiete años, tenía el cabello muy corto pero de tono rubio y sus ojos eran imposible de ver por estar cerrado. Aun se encontraba lejos, pero Isak no podía dejarlo así. Marcó y pidió una ambulancia, a lo que la chica le había informado que se quedara con el joven accidentado hasta que ellos llegaran, Isak tenía miedo pero asintió, no podía dejarlo morir así, tan solo.

Isak siempre imaginó su muerte como solitaria, tal vez algún día su padre se excediera con él y simplemente un golpe mal dado lo dejaría inconsciente o con la cabeza rota. Dado que su hermana ya no estaba con él y su madre estaba loca, Isak sabía que morir era lo mejor que le podía pasar y siempre pensó que al menos querría que alguien tomara de su mano cuando se vaya y pudiera sentir el amor de una persona a su lado.

Se sintió reflejado entonces, sintió que esos ojos azules eran suyos, que esas manos temblorosas lo eran, que esa mirada triste llena de cólera era la propia. Su conversación fue corta, en realidad, Isak habló casi todo el tiempo, pero pudo ver en la mirada vacía del joven que necesitaba algo de afecto y le tomó la mano, se quedó allí hasta que el muchacho se desmayó. Intentó despertarlo pero no pudo, aunque se calmó al saber que seguía vivo y su corazón latiendo. Las sirenas se escucharon y pronto los paramédicos apartaron a Isak y se llevaron al joven. Isak no pudo hacer nada, no pudo decir nada, pero solo se quedó con algo, con algo que le dio ese chico sin querer. El anillo con la piedra de jade que el muchacho había puesto junto a sus ojos, tal vez tratando de recordar ese momento, tal vez tratando de decirle a Isak algo de forma implícita.

Isak se lo colocó en su dedo más grande, porque no le entraba en ningún otro y aun así no encajaba bien. Suspiró, tal vez en unos años podría usarlo, pero ahora no.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Hazte hombre, muchacho! —gruñó Terje cuando empujó a Isak frente a la barra, la gente lo miró, claramente asqueados. Terje tenía buena apariencia, pero cuando bebía se transformaba más en un ogro, aparte del miedo que Isak le tenía, ese momento lo hacía intolerable—. Marica.

Isak apretó los ojos y trató de callar, trató de hacer que sus pensamientos se fueran a otra parte, al igual que su cuerpo, eso es lo que hacía cuando él se ponía de esa forma tan odiosa. Cuando Isak era más pequeño adoraba a su padre, no tenía muchos recuerdos de sus tres años, pero en las fotos familiares los cuatro se veían tan felices y no pensaba que era solo para las cámaras, pues las imágenes después de ese día eran terribles. Isak había crecido en una casa llena de odio y rencor, teniendo que ocultar su sexualidad y sus ganas de crecer, teniendo que hundirse en la melancolía y dolor.  
El hombre le colocó un vaso de whisky frente a él, Isak tragó un poco de su propia saliva y giró para ver a su padre.

—Anda, maricón, bebe un poco —masculló—. Te enseñaré a ser hombre —gruñó con asco, Isak volvió su mirada hacia el vaso, no quería beber, eso olía asqueroso y el barman le tenía bastante pena mirándolo de frente.

—¿Por qué le dice maricón? Es un muchacho —comentó el barman, Isak no lo conocía, pero parecía un buen hombre.

—Es un maricón, le gustan las pollas —masculló con rabia, los ojos de Isak se abrieron de terror, pero allí nadie parecía realmente sorprendido—. ¡Tuve un hijo! Solamente un hijo y le gusta sentarse en las pollas.

—Papá... —Isak intentó detener el discurso de Terje, pero este solamente lo golpeó, como solía hacerlo, haciéndole perder un poco de sangre de su boca. El barman se fue hacia atrás sorprendido.

—¡Cállate, puto! No me digas papá, no puedo ser el padre de un maricón —gruñó y volvió a tomar. El barman tenía pena de él, todos tenían pena de él y podía sentirla. Sus ojos entonces se deslizaron hacia la barra, quitándose un poco de sangre de la boca.

Entonces allí lo vio, era un muchacho bien parecido en una camiseta negra que le apretaba un poco por ser más pequeña de lo que debía. Traía el cabello hacia atrás perfectamente peinado, unos jeans ajustados con su billetera que le salía de los pantalones, labios carnosos y ojos claros, los podía ver a trasluz, porque él solamente miraba a la bailarina frente a él que movía las caderas. **_"Heterosexual"_** pensó, su vida era miserable y ahora era más miserable. Su padre no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de qué estaba mirando y cuando giró su vista para ver al muchacho sentado a un par de sillas de allí, giró a ver a su hijo y lo tomó del cuello para aplastar su cabeza contra la barra golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta dejarle un moretón en la frente. Eso había dolido.

—¿Quieres montarle la polla a ese tipo, maricón? —gruñó el hombre. Isak negó con la cabeza pero su padre no le creyó, volvió a golpearlo nuevamente en el ojo, haciéndole sangrar—. Eres solo una puta ramera como tu madre.

Isak no dijo nada, tenía ganas de llorar, de huir y mantuvo su boca cerrada el resto de la noche. Cuando quiso girar a ver al muchacho este ya se había ido con la stripper y su mundo se cayó en pedazos nuevamente. Sufría violencia, era homosexual y no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie aunque quisiera muchísimo, Jonas fue un buen amigo al ayudarlo, pero él siempre le decía que tenía que denunciar a Terje:

_—Tú sabes que si lo denuncio, toda esta mierda solo se hará más grande —gruñó Isak ese día en la casa de Jonas—. Él tiene tanto poder, no puedo, simplemente me mataría, la policía le diría y me mataría. No importa, mi cadáver no vale nada._

_—Pero no puedes seguir así, mi papá te protegerá..._

_—Tu padre es inmigrante, buscarán cualquier mierda para hablar de ilegalidad y se terminarán volviendo a México, simplemente es así._

Isak tenía razón, siempre tenía razón. Así que Isak solo esperó hasta que su padre quede inconsciente y una vez hecho esto, simplemente huyó de su vida, no podía quedarse y pensar en su madre, porque nadie pensaba en él, tenía que salir, tenía que sobrevivir y luego cuando se haya calmado, pensaría en que hacer con Marianne.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de ese día, Isak había visto al muchacho sexy nuevamente todos los días, incluso, lo vio durante la tarde cuando intentaba escabullirse en el club, giró unos minutos para ver si no habían moros en la costa y abrió sus ojos al notar al muchacho de cabello rubio y bien peinado hablando con el seguridad del club, aquel hombre que lo vio pasar pero nunca irse. Isak entonces pensó que tenía que huir de allí rápidamente, por lo que corrió hacia el costado y esperó hasta que el muchacho se hubiera alejado y lo hizo.  
Tuvo suerte que su padre nunca fue a buscarlo al club durante la noche, porque todos los días luego de las ocho, él se encontraba dentro buscando presas fáciles para robarles, pero no era fácil, Isak es un idiota para eso y sin importar qué, siempre terminaba siendo golpeado o acorralado, a veces algunos eran más amables y solo lo pateaban en el piso. Isak nunca lo creyó, pero la violencia comenzó a darle placer, comenzó a satisfacer su impulso destructivo y cada patada en sus costillas era un gemir más fuerte, algunos hasta pensaban que era un pervertido loco, pero Isak era horriblemente virgen.

Esa noche, la música estaba fuerte y el barman le había ofrecido una bebida dietética gratis, porque Isak seguía siendo un puto menor de edad. Respiró profundo y giró hacia la derecha para ver que nuevamente en la misma silla de hace unos días, el chico rubio estaba allí, sin nada en sus manos esta vez y con la mirada fija entre la pasarela y la portezuela. Una chica se le había acercado, pero no parecía interesado. La billetera estaba a la vista e Isak pensó que sería una buena forma de obtener un poco de placer de ese sujeto. Se levantó e ignoró los gritos del barman diciéndole que no se meta con ese chico, estiró su mano y deslizó la billetera para luego salir corriendo. No hizo falta huir tan lejos, solo bastó unos segundos cuando los brazos del muchacho le rodearon y su boca terminó besando la pared con violencia.

—¿Queriéndome robar, imbécil? —gruñó cerca de su oído. Isak gimió muy bajo, la voz de ese sujeto era increíble, su cuerpo aprisionado contra él también, Isak podía sentir cada uno de los músculos sobre su espalda y lo más impresionante, lo que tenía ese muchacho entre las piernas golpeando su glorioso trasero—. Soy mucho más grande que ti y más fuerte, devuélveme la billetera, mocoso.

La forma en la que lo trató era lo que Isak más deseaba, era agresivo, era violento, era un hombre. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Isak amaba ese tipo de trato porque había aprendido de él, había aprendido a aceptarlo y a ser esclavo de ese placer. Nunca esperó que el muchacho lo invitara a acostarse con él momentos después y que disfrutaría del sexo. Isak estaba maravillado con ello, maravillado con la forma en que lo trató, como apretó fuertemente su cuello para ahorcarlo y la saliva que recorrió su cara cuando lo escupió. Las frases sexistas y homofóbicas que gimió mientras lo penetraba violentamente.

Y entonces Isak lo supo.

Isak supo que no podría vivir nuevamente sino tenía ese tipo de intensidad en la cama. Isak supo que no podría volver a tener sexo con nadie más, que nadie lo llenaría como lo hacía Even, que nadie lo haría gritar o sentir como él lo hacía sentir y lloraba con solo pensar que fue una vez, que solamente una vez tendría a Even de esa manera.

Por eso, cuando en el mcdonalds Even se trabó ante la posible separación, Isak supo que algo especial se había formado entre ambos esa noche y que no importaba una mierda el pasado o el presente o si Even era un hijo de puta que vendía drogas a adolescentes, no le importó, solo quería estar cerca de él.

Isak era un puto masoquista, le gustaba sufrir y le gustaba que lo trataran como mierda, aunque Even había sido demasiado lindo con él durante las últimas horas que habían estado juntos, Isak no sabía cuánto podría durar.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio? —Isak lo miró cuando Even le susurró eso, inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y se colocó en la parte trasera de la moto—. Tengo que comprar un casco para ti, mientras tanto usa el mío.

—¿No deberías usarlo tú? Si chocamos, podrías reventarte la cabeza contra el pavimento.

—No sería la primera vez que lo hago —musitó cerrando su campera de cuero y prendiendo la moto.

—¿Sabes dónde ir?

—Primero vamos a comprar un casco con tu talla, cargar un poco de gasolina y segundo debo hacerle una visita a una persona con la que debo saldar unas cuentas —musitó y sacó su celular del bolsillo para mandar un mensaje, Isak solamente pudo ver el título: **_"Necesito un par de datos, mándamelo por mensaje"._**

Isak pensó que probablemente sea de su trabajo, por lo que suspiró y tomó a Even por la cintura para agarrarse, inmediatamente Even prendió la moto y se fueron viajando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de ir por el casco, Even e Isak cargaron gasolina en una estación mientas Isak entró a la tienda. El más joven compró una gaseosa y un par de sándwiches para comer y volvió hacia donde Even estaba arrinconado con su moto mirando el celular. Le pasó uno de los sándwiches y abrió el que traía en las manos. Even afiló su mirada y sonrió.

—Lo tengo, vamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Isak, pero Even guardó su teléfono y se subió a su moto, apenas tocaron la comida cuando la guardaron.

—A ajustar unas cuentas con un hijo de puta —gruñó y acomodó mejor la navaja, Isak arqueó la ceja pero no dijo nada. ¿Sería testigo de un asesinato? No quiso indagar.

Pero cuando pararon la moto frente a una casa, los ojos de Isak se abrieron. Even se quitó el casco y sacó la navaja, la abrió para que la cuchilla estuviera apretada y su filo brillaba, relamió sus labios y se acercó a la vivienda. Isak sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, bajó de la moto y corrió detrás de Even.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó con temor, Even no dijo nada, sonrió, eso fue suficiente para que Isak se diera cuenta. Cuando el mayor golpeó la puerta, pasó su navaja de la mano derecha a al izquierda y nuevamente a la derecha.

Isak se quedó a un metro exacto de Even sin decir nada, mientras la puerta se abrió lentamente. Allí parado estaba él, Terje Valtersen, con una sonrisa de superioridad que se desvaneció al ver a Even frente a él y detrás de Even se encontraba Isak. Pasó su vista de uno al otro hasta que reaccionó.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —gruñó Terje mirando con odio a su hijo, para que luego pasara su vista al muchacho frente a él, alto, con hombros anchos y mirada afilada—. ¿Acaso conseguiste algo de polla de ese sujeto que mirabas, maricón? —gruñó, probablemente recordando la noche en el club de strippers cuando Isak no podía apartar la mirada del joven.

—Sabe, su tono no me gusta señor Valtersen —masculló Even y mostró su navaja, Terje se fue hacia atrás pero Even dio un paso adelante—. Ahora su hijo me pertenece y si yo fuera usted, me quedaría muy calladito.

—¿Qu-qué es esto, Isak? —preguntó, pero el joven no dijo nada, se quedó en su posición—. ¿Isak? ¡Detén a tu puto novio! ¡Sirve para algo alguna vez! —fue lo último que escuchó decir a su padre antes que Even enterrara la navaja en su bajo vientre y comenzara a retorcerla dentro de él. Isak dio dos pasos hacia atrás y cubrió su boca mientras Even sonrió frente al viejo que se desgarraba y sangraba.

—No volverás a lastimar a nadie más, hijo de puta —masculló antes de empujar la navaja y cortar un poco más del vientre llegando a los intestinos y el estómago. Sacó la cuchilla de un golpe y dejó que el hombre se deslizara sangrando contra la pared blanca. Salpicó un poco de sangre en la ropa y la cara de Even, quien inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para ver a Isak—. Vámonos, ya terminé mi trabajo.

—I-Isak.... —gruñó Terje mirando como Even se iba como si solo hubiera tocado la puerta para decir 'Hola' y luego retirarse. Isak se quedó allí mirando como su padre se desangraba delante de él y respirando profundamente comenzó a dar dos pasos hacia atrás—. I-Isak.....hi-hijo....a-ayuda....me....

—¡Isak, dije que vámonos! —gruñó Even, aun con la sangre del padre de Isak en la cara, desde la motocicleta. Isak dio una última mirada hacia Terje y continuó caminando hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de él.

—Adiós, papá —susurró antes de darse la vuelta e irse con Even.

Cuando se sentó en la parte detrás de la moto, Even le dio el casco y lo miró.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó a Isak, este asintió.

—Es raro, hace unas horas él estaba vivo y ahora.... —giró para ver que su padre estaba desmayado—. Él está...

—Isak, no sientas pena por los muertos —murmuró Even y se colocó el casco—. Siente penas por los vivos.

E Isak sintió pena por los vivos, sintió pena por Even y por él.


	3. Nosotros contra el mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Even comienzan a vivir su vida juntos.

**Isak & Even**

**Capítulo III: Nosotros contra el mundo.**

Desde que Even había atacado al padre de Isak en la puerta de su casa, solamente pasaron un par de meses. No llevaban una vida glamorosa, se alojaban en moteles, aunque Even aseguraba que fueran de buen nivel, siempre decía que la gente de los moteles preguntaba poco y se metía menos en la vida de los clientes, por lo tanto era una buena opción para el tráfico de drogas y estupefacientes.   
Pocas veces Isak estaba de acuerdo con las cosas que hacía Even, se peleaban, se gritaban, incluso en ocasiones ambos se habían maltratado físicamente, pero nunca duraba mucho, Isak se ponía a llorar y Even no soportaba eso, lo abrazaba, le pedía perdón y tenían sexo, que era lo que evacuaba las frustraciones de ambos, porque les gustaba insultarse y pegarse en la cama, no tanto en la vida diaria.  
Even siempre decía que lo hacía por dinero, que no tenía ganas de meterse en mierdas solo por placer personal o porque lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera, Isak le decía que no necesitaban dinero, es verdad que el joven Valtersen no recibiría ni un puto centavo de su familia —a diferencia de Even quien sí lo hacía todos los meses en día de cobro—, pero a diferencia de Isak, el joven Bech Næsheim no quería el dinero sucio de su familia, quería hacer lo propio, ya tenía veintidós años y necesitaba ganarse la vida por sí mismo.

Allí estaban ahora, en medio de una ciudad fantasma o descampada, en el pasillo entre dos edificios. Isak se mantuvo al lado de la motocicleta mientras limaba sus uñas, apoyado en el costado del asiento y escuchando como Even golpeaba a un pobre tipo que su único pecado fue quedarse con parte de una comisión por la venta de estupefacientes en un local. Even era mandado usualmente para hacer los trabajos de aviso, Isak lo había comprendido durante la primera semana que ellos estuvieron juntos.   
El menor mordió su labio inferior, ya había cumplido los dieciocho, por lo que a nadie le importaba lo que hiciera con su vida, el colegio secundario lo había terminado antes de tiempo y no era perseguidos por la asociación de bienestar infantil, eso era un peso menos sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó un sonido particular y giró su cabeza para ver que a lo lejos, una patrulla estaba vigilando por la zona. Dejó la lima en el asiento de la moto y caminó casualmente hacia el pasillo donde Even pateaba y golpeaba al pobre hombre mientras lo insultaba y le decía el por qué estaba haciendo dicho trabajo. Isak se le puso al lado y le tomó el brazo para calmarlo.

—La policía —dijo en susurro. Even miró donde Isak señaló, mierda, aun no le había sacado la suficiente información, pero no podía arriesgarse.

—Bien —bufó apartándose del cuerpo herido y bañado en sangre. Salivó un poco y escupió la cara del tipo—. Más te vale que no te vuelvas a quedar con un vuelto, Fred. Si vuelvo a saber de ti, no tendré piedad, me conoces —gruñó. El hombre asintió con terror e intentó levantarse, pero Even usó sus botas negras con plataformas (lo cual lo hacía ver aun más alto) y le pisó los dedos para que el hombre no pudiera llamar a nadie por su teléfono, que se encontraba a un par de pies de distancia.

Inmediatamente se apartó cuando sintió las sirenas sonar más fuertes, tomó a Isak del brazo y ambos se fueron a la moto que estaba estacionada. Isak guardó su lima en los bolsillos y Even se colocó el casco. El menor pasó las manos por la cintura del más grande y ambos se alejaron de la escena. Even no supo más sobre el muchacho durante días, así que supuso que o se había muerto o no había hecho más estupideces como la última, porque el nombre de Even Bech Næsheim era muy conocido por la zona y entre los traficantes de drogas. Isak se dio cuenta en muy poco tiempo que Even hacía muchos favores a la gente —no era tan cruel como parecía— pero cuando lo contrataban para ser un matón hijo de puta, era el mejor de todos. Even no tuvo piedad con nadie, incluso con su padre, Isak nunca tuvo noticias de lo que había pasado con Terje porque se fue de la ciudad apenas lo abandonaron. Tampoco supo lo que había pasado con su madre y eso le carcomía la cabeza. Even sabía de ello, pero no quiso meterse hasta que Isak no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a todo lo que vendría, porque tal vez Even fue quien apuñalo a Terje, pero Isak fue testigo y no hizo nada, fue un crimen de a dos, aunque con diferentes niveles de intensidad.

Luego de golpear a ese hombre, terminaron en un local de sexo y drogas, usualmente iban ahí a pasar el rato, porque Even tenía el suficiente sexo durante la noche con Isak, no necesitaba a ninguna prostituta e Isak sabía que Even no se animaría a serle infiel, muchas veces le dijo que si Isak estaba con él, no necesitaba de nada más y en los meses que habían viajado juntos eso se cumplió. No estaban nunca uno sin el otro, incluso en los trabajos más violentos, Even llevaba a Isak, lo dejaba como campana afuera para que le avisara cuando alguien entraba o salía o si había policía cerca, pero jamás se iba sin él, porque ellos eran una pareja, un grupo, una asociación pequeña de dos. Además, Isak era el único que podía hacer que Even se calme cuando se pasaba de la raya o se violentaba, eran un buen equipo, nunca pensó que iba a poder tener a alguien a su lado que lo ayude de esta forma, porque en definitiva ambos estaban rotos, sus pedazos fueron recogidos, pegados a la fuerza y encajaban tan bien.  
Even, un drogadicto narcotraficante y enfermo mental que sentía que su vida ya no tenía sentido, que buscaba su propio destino en las calles y tal vez, un poco de amor. Isak, un chico maltratado desde muy pequeño, que huyó de su infierno personal para buscar otra alma rota que lo complemente. Dos hombres, dos jóvenes hombres noruegos, con su corazón roto y mucho odio hacia la humanidad.

—¿Disfrutas la noche? —preguntó Even pasando su mano por detrás en el sillón para abrazar a Isak.

—No me gustan los locales de strippers, sexo y drogas, tú sabes que estuve 'viviendo' un tiempo allí —Isak bufó, era verdad, Isak no era de esas personas que disfrutaba ver mujeres desnudas regaloneándose a Even, ya lo había visto durante dos días antes de atreverse a acercarse a Even y no fue divertido. Even sonrió.

—Lo sé, bebé —musitó mientras miraba como pasaban las muchacha con lencería frente a él, llevando consigo una bandeja con bebidas.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí de todos modos? —preguntó Isak acomodándose mejor en el sillón—. Ya hablaste con el dueño del club y dijo que te pagaría.

—No sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en estos lugares, debo quedarme para tener el dinero, ya sabes, así manejamos todo, con presión —Comunicó. Isak negó, entonces una de las chicas le pasó un sobre a Even e Isak estuvo a punto de saltar y encararla, pero Even le tomó de la mano—. Tranquilo, bebé, no es lo que piensas.

—¿Es el dinero? —preguntó Isak, arqueando una ceja y levantándose.

—No, algo mejor —Even rompió el sobre y extiendió el contenido en la mesa, era un polvo color blanco con aspecto desagradable. Isak vio que Even sacó su navaja y apartó un poco de ese polvo haciendo una línea recta sobre el material de la mesa.

—¿Qué es?

—Cocaína.

—¿Cocaína? ¿Vas a drogarte? ¿aquí? —preguntó Isak sorprendido, Even asintió, tomó un billete de su billetera y lo enroscó para colocárselo en la nariz y aspirar fuerte el polvo de forma rápida y limpia, dejando todo el sector sin rastros del mismo. Él movió su cabeza, como si tuviera un ataque, masajeó su rostro y le extendió el billete a Isak—. ¿Qué?

—¿Quieres probar? —Even se relamió, Isak negó con la cabeza—. Vamos bebé, te hará sentir mucho mejor, podemos bailar después.

—Es droga, Even, jamás me he drogado de esa manera, solo he fumado marihuana contigo una vez y nunca termina bien esas cosas.

—Bebé, vamos, no puedes estar aquí sin tomar algo o meterse polvo por la nariz. Escucha, te enseñaré, te daré una porción pequeña, sé que no consumes, es más social —Isak no está seguro, no quiere hacerlo porque su cuerpo es su templo, pero ha estado envuelto en tantos problemas últimamente que siente que una cosa más no importa.

Necesita olvidar un poco y siente que la cocaína puede ayudarlo. Even le explica que debe meterse el rollo en su nariz, cualquiera de los dos orificios y con su mano debe tapar el otro, luego aspirar fuerte por la nariz mientras pasa sobre el rastro de cocaína que Even dejó previamente en la mesa. Isak lo hace, siempre le hace caso a Even, porque Even es agradable con él, porque Even lo trata bien. Siente que un golpe en la cabeza lo descontrola y como la electricidad recorre su cuerpo. La sensación es rara, pestañea más rápidamente y comienza su sudoración en las manos, no podría decir que es agradable, porque es droga y la droga siempre es mala, pero la euforia se apodera de él. Even lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile, no es que Even baile ni tampoco él, pero cuando la música comenzó a sonar, golpeó en sus oídos y los hizo transportarse en otro mundo.

Even se colocó detrás de Isak y frotó su cuerpo contra el chico, mientras Isak cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de los movimientos de su novio detrás de él. Las luces de colores en el techo ayudan a que su mente viaje, que nada le importe, no es consciente que algunas personas lo están mirando porque todos están borrachos o drogados allí y cuando siente la enorme erección de su novio frotando contra su trasero, sabe que los efectos de las drogas son mucho más intensos de lo que pensaba hasta ese momento. Isak sintió que quiere arrodillarse allá mismo y chuparle la polla a su novio, sin importarle si está rodeado de personas al azar. Even siguió golpeando su erección y lamiendo su cuello al ritmo, sabe que él puede mantener una erección durante horas si quisiera, sin que le doliera tanto como le duele a Isak pasar unos minutos erecto. El mayor tiene tanta droga en su organismo, que es insensible con algunas partes de su cuerpo y no le importa golpear nuevamente a Isak contra sus muslos depositándose justo sobre su agujero. Isak gimió, no es común que lo haga en público pero la gente está cada una en su mundo, las luces y la música los ciega y los saltos a su alrededor lo hacen delirar.

—Quiero follarte tan fuerte que lo único que recuerdes mañana es mi nombre.

Isak giró su cabeza para ver como las pupilas de Even se dilataban, mierda, él sabía que Even era bipolar, no costó mucho descubrirlo, durante la primera noche lo vio sacar de su mochila un frasco con etiqueta con su nombre: Aripiprazol 30mg. Solo lo toma una vez al día por lo que Isak cree que es única dosis. Él ha investigado sobre el aripiprazol, es un anti psicótico, por lo que Isak pensó que debido a los efectos de la droga concibió un trastorno psicótico inducido por sustancias psicoactivas, lo cual descartó inmediatamente al ver otra de las pastillas que era para estabilizar el ánimo. Hablaron de eso durante unas horas, Even le dijo que padecía trastorno bipolar desde los quince y eso lo había llevado a pensar que su vida no tenía sentido, era una mierda. Se juntó con mala gente y experimentó con drogas, alucinógenos y alcohol para olvidar su padecimiento. Isak para tener diecisiete años en ese entonces era muy brillante, lo que administraba los fármacos de Even con regularidad y aunque le decía que era contraproducente beber alcohol, fumar y drogarse estando en tratamiento psiquiátrico, a Even no le podía importar menos su vida.

Y ahora estaban ahí, bajo las luces de neón, el alcohol, el sexo y las drogas, moviéndose bruscamente uno contra el otro. Even lo tomó del brazo y arrastró a Isak hasta los baños del club. Estaban calientes los dos y Even no quería esperar hasta llegar al sex hotel donde se estaban alojando. Como era común en esos lugares había gente en el baño follando y Even con una mirada y movimiento de su mano echó a cada uno de ellos. Isak a veces amaba cuando Even se ponía rudo con otras personas y lo calentó aun más.

Cerraron la puerta y se comenzó a sacar el cinturón para bajarse los pantalones, Isak lo miraba desde una distancia relativamente corta y mordió sus labios, Even lo tomó de la cabeza y lo empujó hacia abajo con violencia haciendo que Isak comience a bajarle los bóxers con los dientes y estimule con su lengua su polla semi dura. Para Even, la boca de Isak era gloriosa y no podía vivir sin ella en ningún momento, cerró sus ojos y mojó sus labios para comenzar a gemir, sus manos apretaron más la cabeza de Isak y sus caderas presionaron sobre su boca ahogándolo con la inmensidad de su pene. No solamente tenía sexo anal de forma agresiva, sino también el oral era violento y tironeaba los cabellos de Isak con tanta violencia que en una oportunidad se quedó con algunos filamentos de sus rizos.  
Follarle la boca a Isak era uno de los placeres personales de Even, amaba atragantarlo con su polla, amaba llevarlo al borde del vómito o que se quedara sin respiración, y ver sus ojos llorosos cuando lo mira solamente lo ponía más duro.

—Ay bebé, como me gusta tu lengua —susurró, Even había follado la boca de Isak con su lengua, con su pene, incluso con sus dedos, porque amaba la boca de Isak y todo lo bueno que podía ser con ella, su garganta profunda y lo bien que tomaba todo. Tal vez la droga era un incentivo para ello, pero se sentía tan duro en esos momentos como una roca y era imposible ablandarse, ni aunque llegara al orgasmo precisamente en ese momento.

Y tomó de la coronilla a Isak y lo penetró una y otra vez, haciendo que el chico tosa de frustración. Escuchó la puerta abrirse un par de veces, por los que sus ojos se fijaron en los nuevos partícipes de su vida sexual mirándolos desde la puerta y volviéndola a cerrar, porque todos le tenían miedo a Even y sabían que no deberían meterse.

A las tres de la mañana, Even se encontraba en el cordón de la vereda de una calle apartada. Fumaba de un cigarro común luego de haber estado de fiesta toda la noche. Las calles siempre están desiertas a esas horas y se relajó bastante en la oscuridad. Giró su cabeza cuando vio a Isak llegar con una pequeña botella de cerveza y sentarse a su lado, entregándosela. Even sacó su navaja suiza, también tenía para abrir las cervezas de botella así que fue fácil para él. Bebió un poco del contenido y le pasó a Isak.

—¿Comiste tu hamburguesa? —preguntó el más joven, Even suspiró, dejando salir un gemido.

—No tengo hambre cuando me drogo, además, los fármacos de la bipolaridad ya me hacen aumentar de peso —musitó Even y miró a Isak con una sonrisa, este lo observa, tiene los ojos rojos debajo de sus pupilas, unas ojeras pronunciadas y su rostro parece más grisáceo que blanco.

—Tenemos que irnos al motel —musitó hurgando entre sus bolsas para conseguir un poco de papas, tomó unas tres que quedaban y se las metió en la boca—. Debemos irnos, debes descansar.

—De acuerdo —susurró levantándose.

—Iré a tirar esto al tacho —Isak tomó la bolsa con todos los restos de comida y papel y los junto para ir al tacho que quedaba a 100 metros de donde estaban. Even aprovechó este momento para buscar sus llaves y encender la motocicleta.

Cuando llegó al tacho, Isak tiró el contenido de la bolsa completamente, escuchando detrás de él unas voces murmurar. Giró su cuerpo para ver a un grupo de tres chicos caminar un poco ebrios y drogados por las calles. Isak trató de ignorarlos y continuar con lo que hacía, pero los chicos lo miraron con lascivia y relamieron sus labios, un joven muy bonito y solo. Isak no se creía la cosa más preciosa del mundo, pero debía admitir que tenía un buen cuerpo y buenos glúteos, lo que era suficiente para cautivar a cualquier hombre, incluso si este era heterosexual. Los tres chicos lo rodearon mientras lo arrinconaban contra el tacho, Isak entonces abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué mierda...?

—Oye bebé, ¿quieres chuparme la polla? —preguntó uno de los chicos, era un poco más alto que Isak pero no más que Even. El tipo tenía las pupilas claramente dilatadas por la droga y su aliento olía a cerveza barata—. Con esa boca debes ser muy buen chupador de pollas.

—Tienes un culo precioso —susurró el otro, también con los ojos grandes y masajeando con su mano el culo de Isak, el tercero solo le miraba la boca dispuesto a atacársela en cualquier momento, por lo que Isak giró su cabeza hacia Even para ver que estaba haciendo y así pedir ayuda.

—¡Even! —gritó, a lo que los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Quién carajo es Even, puta? ¿Tu novio? —preguntó uno de ellos riéndose, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar, alguien le tomó de la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacen con mi chico, mierdas con patas? —gruñó una voz ronca, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar ni de huir, Even estrelló la cabeza de dos de los muchachos entre sí, dejándolos inconsciente en el piso. Ladeó su cuerpo para ver al tercer muchacho, el que miraba la boca de Isak dispuesto a violarla con su lengua, él fue más listo y se dio dos pasos hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos—. No vuelvan a tocar a mi chico.

—Yo... ¿qué mierda, viejo? —dijo el muchacho asustado, pero Even no le permitió huir, él golpeó la cara del joven haciendo que su sangre salpique en su rostro. Isak miró con horror el resultado que tres tipos ebrios y drogados le intentaran poner una mano encima, los tres estaban sangrando en el piso, tal vez unos más heridos que otros y Even tronó sus dedos y observó a Isak, este pudo ver entonces como la mitad del rostro de Even traía salpicaduras de sangre de sus víctimas, siempre fue así, Even se veía tan sexy cuando hacía eso.

—Mierda, Even —Isak mordió sus labios y se acercó a su hombre, saltando a los tipos que estaban en el suelo—. Te ves tan sexy así —gimoteó, Even sonrió entonces y se aferró a la cintura de Isak, para poder besarlo en la boca.

Isak saboreó la sangre en los labios, ese gusto metálico y extraño en su boca, disfrazado por la lengua de Even en sus labios y contra su propia lengua. Las cosas se encendían muy rápido entre ellos, por lo cual su vida sexual era activa y agitada. Las manos de Isak se enterraron entre las hebras rubias de Even y lo jalaron un poco, había aprendido tan bien que Even se sintió endurecer nuevamente en menos de dos horas.

—Mierda Isak, vámonos antes que te folle aquí delante de estas mierdas —gruñó, Isak gimió y asintió para ir caminando hacia la motocicleta, tomado de la mano de Even y apenas mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Crees que debamos llamar a una ambulancia? —preguntó Isak subiendo a la moto y observando los cuerpos de los tres hombres inconscientes.

—No te apiades de ellos, Isak —masculló colocándose su casco.

Ambos partieron al hotel donde se alojaban.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Even respiró profundamente mirando el techo. Mierda. Isak es realmente bueno en todo lo que hace y en su mayoría lo ha aprendido de él. Luego de follarlo contra la pared hasta el punto de raspar su espalda contra ella, Isak le montó la polla de una forma extraordinaria, le dejó las marcas de sus uñas clavadas en la espalda hasta que le ardieran y sintió el gusto amargo de la sangre de su boca en los dientes. Había aprendido tan bien que Even pensó que a partir de ahora no podría tener gusto por el aburrido sexo en posición del misionero con besos y caricias, no, ya no, ellos no. Su pecho dolía, Isak había dejado moretones y mordidas allí, al igual que lo hacía Even en todo el cuerpo de Isak. Los golpes que recibió alguna vez Isak de su padre se habían borrado para dejar paso a las heridas del placer y el sexo, no le molestaba, nunca le molestó desde que comenzaron a salir.

Isak giró en la cama y lo abrazó por el pecho, para mirarlo con sus ojos color jade. La nariz perfecta, los labios hinchados, la piel blanca y sedosa. Isak era feliz ahora, con Even lo era aunque a veces discutieran al respecto de la vida que llevaban. Los dedos de la mano de Isak acariciaron los cabellos de Even antes que este moviera su cara a su dirección y le sonriera.

—Me has hecho más moretones de los que mi padre alguna vez me hizo golpeándome —musitó Isak con una sonrisa, mostrando con orgullo las marcas de los dedos de Even en sus brazos y muñecas.

—Pero te gusta que lo haga —movió su cuerpo y pasó su mano por la cintura de Isak, quedando frente a frente.

—¿Qué va a ser de nosotros, Even? —preguntó nuevamente, todas las veces que se despertaban lo hacían.

—Tienes que aprender a usar un arma.

—¿Qué? —Isak se separó, Even lo volvió a acercar.

—Te llevaré a clases de tiro hoy, así que estate preparado —musitó y se levantó, sentándose en la cama.

—No, definitivamente no. Nunca he usado ni pienso usar un arma. ¿Estás loco? —dijo exaltado Isak, Even negó.

—Necesariamente en esta industria tendrás que aprender a protegerte. Si me pasa algo, no podré hacerlo, por más que quiera, tienes que saber hacerlo.

—¿Pasarte algo?

—La vida en este trabajo es corta. Ganas dinero, pero es corta.

—No quiero verte morir —Isak parecía consternado, pero Even no se movía de su posición.

—No es como si hubiera opción, Isak —lo miró a la cara, ahora los dos estaban sentados—. Me metí en este mundo y este mundo es así, tienes que aprender a defenderte.

—¡No quiero! —exclamó, Isak comenzó a lloriquear y Even sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, está dolido, está frustrado y sabe que Isak también lo está.

—Si necesito ayuda, tendrás que aprender a defenderte, por mi —musitó, Isak bajó la mirada pensando.

—Peor no quiero matar a nadie.

—Tendrás que hacerlo si estamos entre mierda, Isak, pero como te dije, no tengas piedad de ellos, son gente horrible, son gente mala.

—Tú también lo eres —masculló Isak, Even relajó sus hombros.

—Pero tú no....

Pero tú no....


	4. Porque lo más lindo es vivir acompañado.

**Isak & Even.**

**Capítulo IV: Porque lo más lindo es vivir acompañado.**

Respiró por la nariz. Isak estaba nervioso y necesitaba más tiempo, pero sabía que Even se encontraba detrás de él, tocando con sus dedos el brazo de Isak, calmarlo. Even acercó su boca al oído derecho del más joven, soltó un suspiro suave y susurró:

—Ahora —e Isak jaló el gatillo y disparó justo en el pecho. Respiró nuevamente y se tiró para atrás, había sido duro pero lo consiguió, Even estaba orgulloso de él y lo abrazó por detrás apoyando su mandíbula en el hombro del más joven—. Lo has hecho tan bien, bebé.

—No quiero jalar el gatillo una vez más —masculló y giró—. ¿Por qué debo hacer esto?

—Ya lo expliqué, Isak, estamos...

—En un mundo de mierda en un trabajo de mierda.

—Ese tipo que golpee hace unos días, podría ser yo —señaló Even—. Si hago algo que no les gusta a los jefes de arriba, hay más personas como yo en todos lados, todas partes, todos con un objetivo en concreto. Si algo me pasara...

—No...no —Isak bajó el arma y sollozó, Even le tomó por los hombros para que Isak lo mirara.

—Si algo me pasara, bebé, quiero que estés listo para huir, para matar a quienes sean necesarios ¿de acuerdo? —masculló, Isak suspiró agotado, las lágrimas aun caen por su rostro pero intenta verse fuerte.

—¿No hay forma de cambiar esto? ¿De huir?

—Este trabajo no te permite huir, la única forma que huyes es con las piernas al frente en una camilla directo a la morgue, Isak —el menor relamió sus labios y negó con la cabeza, dejó el arma en la mesa y se apartó de Even—. Bebé, no hagas esto.

—No quiero verte morir, no quiero que esto pase, no quiero seguir consumiendo drogas ni tampoco quiero que consumas.

—Es mi vida.

—¡Es mi vida también! —exclamó—. Y te quiero en la mía —musitó acercándose nuevamente a Even y colocando su frente contra el pecho del mayor, este lo acarició tan suavemente que Isak se sintió un pequeño gatito entre sus manos.

—Bebé, lo sé, sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza ahora, sé que tienes miedo, pero te haré alguien fuerte, serás fuerte y podrás huir, habrá otros Even en tu vida, eres joven y precioso...

—¡No quiero otros Even! Eres el único Even que me importa —señaló Isak y miró para ambos lados, irguiéndose y colocando ambas manos en sus caderas—. Escucha, cuando te vi aquella noche en ese club de stripper inmundo, no estaba pensando en 'ese tipo debe tener una polla enorme', no, yo sabía que algo había en ti, algo importante, algo especial. Necesitaba de ti y tú necesitas de mí, no me hagas esto.

—Si fuera por mí, no dudes que me iría de aquí, te tomaría en brazos y mandaría a todos a la mierda, eso haría, pero no se trata de mi, Isak.

—¡Podemos huir!

—¡Es un puto cártel de drogas estadounidense! —exclamó agresivo—. Tienen gente al rededor de todo el puto mundo ¿entiendes, Isak? No podemos escapar —musitó relamiendo los labios, Isak bajó la mirada—. Bebé, quiero que seas fuerte, por los dos, tal vez, tal vez en algún momento te necesite, necesite de ti.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo, Even, no creo que pueda —levantó la mirada para ver a su novio—. Te he visto matar gente, Even. Te he visto apuñalar, te he visto golpear, te he visto banalizar. Pero yo sé que no eres así, yo sé que no lo eres, mi amor.

—Isak.

—Debo ser el único en este mundo que puede ver a través de tus ojos, ver tu esencia, no eres una mala persona Even, eres una persona a la que le ocurrieron cosas malas.

—No sigas, bebé.

—Even, por favor, huyamos, no me obligues a hacer esto.

—Lo siento mi amor... —Even empujó suavemente a Isak—. Pero sino estas dispuesto a esto, tal vez deberíamos, tal vez tendríamos...

—¡Que ni se te ocurra, Even! No, definitivamente no me alejaré de ti.

—No es como si tuviéramos opciones, Isak, por favor entiende ¡eres un chico inteligente! —gritó, un poco agresivo, pero Isak estaba acostumbrado a ello y lo empujó.

—¡Siempre me dices esas mierdas, siempre pensando en esas putas mierdas! Pero yo sé que no es lo que quieres de tu vida, te disfrazas de ese ser sin sentimientos cuando en realidad estás lleno de ellos, eres como un gatito que quiere escapar de este infierno, de su infierno y no sabes cómo —exclamó—. No quiero que te drogues más, no quiero que sigamos viviendo así.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer, eh? Así fue como me conociste y así fue como quiste venir conmigo, no puedes cambiar el mundo, Isak —sentenció Even, Isak pestañó rápidamente—. No podemos cambiar las cosas solamente con el deseo de querer, hay más de todo esto que no sabes, es difícil escapar de un mundo así y tú lo sabes.

—No quiero seguir con esto —susurró y señaló el arma—. No quiero tener que dispararle a alguien, no quiero que te hagan daño y no quiero que resultes herido nuevamente ¿qué mierda es lo que no entiendes?

—Isak... —Even estaba por retrucar lo que Isak le comentaba, pero este simplemente sollozó fuerte.

—Estoy cansado de esta vida, estoy harto de esto, tengo miedo todo el puto tiempo y no quiero tenerlo, te he visto patear gente, romperle la cabeza a unos tipos ebrios, ya no quiero esto para mi, solo te quiero a ti en esta vida....

—¡No puedes tenerlo todo, Isak! —Even tomó a Isak de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco—. No puedes cambiar las cosas porque deseas hacerlo ¡qué es lo que no entiendes! Esta es mi vida y esta es mi muerte también, si quieres estar en ella tendrás que.... —pero no terminó, Isak golpeó en la mandíbula a Even y lo hizo caer.

Era la primera vez que Isak golpeaba a Even, no era natural eso, no para Even. Los golpes solo se hacían durante el sexo y casi nunca Even recibía, simplemente daba cachetadas o mordidas en el cuerpo de su novio, pero ahora tenía un dolor punzante debajo de su mentón que fue tan duro que incluso sintió que sus dientes se habían quebrado. Él puso sus dedos en la boca y cuando observó los mismos, vio la sangre en ellos, estaba sangrando por la boca.

—¡No quiero seguir así, Even! —Isak no mostraba arrepentimiento por haberlo golpeado, sino, más bien, parecía furioso con Even—. Te amo, pero no lo suficiente para verte seguir con esta vida, para verte morir.

Dicho esto, agarró el arma y se retiró de allí hecho una furia. Even no lo siguió, limpió con la manga de su ropa su boca ensangrentada y se levantó. El dolor físico no era nada contra el dolor emocional que le provocó el golpe y la pelea. Isak era todo para Even y Even sabía que él era todo para Isak, por lo tanto, las peleas entre ellos siempre eran un puñal directo al corazón. Tal vez Isak tenía razón, tal vez debía abandonar el cártel estadounidense y ver que les depara el destino, Even jamás pensó en un futuro, pero desde que estaba con Isak, había comenzado a planear lo que seria, tal vez en un pequeño departamento en Bergen o en Oslo, no le importaba donde realmente, con un perro golden retriever corriendo por el parque y ellos dos tomados de la mano. Por primera vez en muchos años, los ojos de Even se volvieron húmedo y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, sin pensarlo, sin sentir nada, solamente dejó caer las lágrimas, necesitaba hacerlo, pero sobre todo necesitaba sentir que era un humano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak entró a la habitación de hotel y pateó la cama, dolía, pero no tanto como pelear con Even. Isak lloró tan fuerte que se escuchaba en el pasillo, su vida era una miseria y la única persona que amaba adoraba tanto esta vida llena de muerte y destrucción que le hacía daño. Se sentó en la cama y se mordió el labio inferior al punto de hacerlo sangrar, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora. Debía irse, debía irse. No quería seguir con esto, no quería esta vida y si Even deseaba continuar, al menos Isak no estaría ahí para verlo morir en un descampado y saber que otra vez estaba solo.

Se quitó los pantalones con violencia y también la camiseta, buscó entre las ropas de Even para encontrar una sudadera con capucha, al menos quería llevarse algo consigo de Even, con el olor a Even, para que la separación sea menos dolorosa —o tal vez era tan masoquista que necesitaría recordarlo toda su existencia—. Tomó una sudadera y se la puso, luego buscó entre sus cosas, una mochila que había adquirido recientemente por parte de Even donde guardaba su antiguo pantalón y camisetas, le temblaban las manos a tal punto que la mochila cayó al suelo y un objeto salió de la misma rodando por el suelo. Los ojos de Isak lo siguieron hasta que chocó contra la pared y cayó de lado. Isak fue a recogerlo y lo vio, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Un anillo.

Isak sonrió al recordar ese momento hace al menos cinco años. La piedra de jade aun estaba incrustada firmemente a pesar del uso y desuso del mismo, se mantenía tan brillante como la primera vez que lo vio cuando el chico de diecisiete años buscaba ayuda y consuelo. Isak se sentó en la cama nuevamente y lo miró con detenimiento, nunca le había visto tanto los detalles que tenía mientras le pasaba el dedo y lo rodaba entre las manos. Entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en las palabras grabadas en la parte interna del anillo.

—Bech Næsheim —susurró para sí mismo, entonces lo supo.

Ese chico que conoció hace cinco años al borde de la muerte era Even. Ese chico que necesitaba un abrazo, una palabra de consuelo o al menos alguien que estuviera allí dándole el último afecto o cariño antes de su inevitable muerte era Even. Apretó los ojos dejando descender las lágrimas.

Lentamente se arrastró por la cama cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que el sueño le estaba ganando y apretando más fuerte el anillo. Even.

Hace cinco años, salvó la vida de Even una vez, en ese momento ninguno de los dos conocía el nombre del otro, no se volvieron a ver después de muchos años e Isak ya había olvidado al joven chico dueño de ese precioso anillo. Pero ahora, con veintidós y dieciocho años, ellos se habían encontrado, se habían amado apasionadamente y Even no se dejó sacar de la muerte, no se dejó ayudar.

Isak cayó dormido en la cama y fue despertado por el sonido entrante de un mensaje en su celular.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había estado caminando durante al menos media hora, las palabras de Isak lo estaban atormentando al punto de sentir que flaqueaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que calmarse, tenía que relajarse y poder pensar en frío, debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Y entonces puso en la balanza. La vida horrible que llevaba o Isak. Isak definitivamente era la buena vida, él amaba todos los morbos de Even, él aceptaba y amaba a Even más allá de cualquier mierda que este hubiera hecho y aun así, allí estaba él, desperdiciando esta relación por miedos personales. Mordió su labio inferior. Isak vale más que su vida, incluso vale más que todas las vidas. Está decidido, al menos si tiene que morir, quiere hacerlo teniendo en la cabeza que Isak sabe que intentó una nueva vida y no pudo lograrlo, de esa forma quedará siempre en el pensamiento de Isak, en su mente y corazón.

Tomó su celular y buscó el número en su base de datos. Relamió sus labios y lo marcó, puso el auricular en su oreja y esperó a que alguien le conteste, los tonos ya lo estaban poniendo nervioso hasta que escuchó una voz del otro lado.

—Red —musitó Even, así llamaban a uno de los jefes más importantes del cártel—. Even aquí.

—Even ¿qué sucedió? —la voz seca y gruesa de Red era de temer, Even estaba temblando ligeramente.

—Lo siento, quiero dejarlo.

—¿Dejarlo? ¿De qué mierda hablas, Even? —el hombre del otro lado comenzaba a ponerse agresivo, Even sabía que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—No quiero hacer más esto, Red, lo lamento pero me iré, no me busques, no me encontrarás.

—Even, tú sabes que eso es imposible, la única forma que no te encontremos es que estés muerto y tu cadáver aun así será calcinado al punto que no te reconozcan. ¿Realmente deseas abandonarnos? ¿Tú sabes qué ocurre con los desertores?

—Lo sé.

—¿Y qué te hace cambiar así, Even? —preguntó Red, Even sabía que una sonrisa decoraba su rostro aunque no lo viera—. ¿Qué es lo importante que te espera que eres capaz de sacrificar tu propia vida?

—Estoy enamorado, es todo —gruñó con enojo Even—. Y no quiero que mi vida siga así, no quiero continuar todo esto sí sé que le hago daño.

—¿Tú piensas que no sabemos sobre tu amorío con el hijo menor del doctor Valtersen? —musitó, Even abrió sus ojos—. Even, no somos estúpidos, sabemos todo de ti y de él, no hace falta que nos dejes, si estas con nosotros hay protección para los dos.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero hacer tus mierdas, Red! Pobre de ustedes si le tocan un pelo a Isak...

—¿O sino qué harás, Even? No tienes los suficientes huevos para hacer nada —gruñó del otro lado, Even se estaba poniendo furioso.

—Ni te atrevas, Red, ni te atrevas.... —masculló—. Te compraré mi libertad de la forma que quieras, pero quiero salir de este mundo, quiero ser feliz con Isak.

—No puedes, eres mi mejor hombre y tu lo has dicho, o estas con nosotros o mueres ¿lo recuerdas, Even?

—¡Siempre hay una tercera opción! ¡Te canjeo mi vida por Isak! —exclamó apretando el celular—. Te daré mi vida, puedes tomarla, puedes matarme, haz lo que quieras, pero no toques un pelo de Isak.

—Hmmmm —gruñó Red y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos—. Si tanto quieres canjear tu vida por la de Isak, te espero en Dark Place a las 15 horas. Ve solo —y dicho esto cortó.

Even miró como la llamada se cortaba y observó el horario en su teléfono. Eran las 14:30, tiene media hora para poder elaborar un plan, pero sabe que Red tiene varios hombres a su mando y será difícil. Isak se había llevado el arma y aunque Even era muy bueno con su navaja, tenía todas las de perder.   
  


Llegó antes de las 15, pero no estaba solo, había otras seis personas allí con Red. Even se atragantó con su propia saliva, él siempre fue fuerte, pero sabía que estaba caminando directo a su muerte.   
Red solamente era uno de los muchos narcotraficantes de la zona, ni de casualidad era el líder del cártel, solo un peón con suficiente poder para domar a diez inútiles como lo eran esos tipos.

—Even —susurró Red con su mirada sobradora, los ojos llenos de esa miseria que Even conocía. Allí estaban los diez hombres junto al que se hacía llamar 'Jefe de zona'. Even se aferró el cinturón apretando la navaja suiza en su bolsillo y caminó lentamente hacia el pasillo que separaba el edificio del bar Dark Place.

**Media hora antes.**

La puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió y dejó entrar la luz, tal así que Isak se sintió incómodo y se movió entre las mantas. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Isak puso divisar mejor a su novio parado frente a él con la mirada dura y fría, como si estuviera calculando. Isak se levantó, se sentó en la cama y lo observó mientras se movía.

—Es hora, Isak, bebé —musitó Even relamiéndose los labios—. Será la última, lo juro.

—¿La última qué?

—Tengo una reunión con Red y necesito tu ayuda.

**Ahora.**

Red se reía mientras Even recibía una golpiza propia de unos matones como lo eran esos seis gorilas que acompañaban a Red. Even se dejó golpear y esperó, sabía que Isak vendría, lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro si podría llevar a cabo el plan que había surgido entre ellos, solo deseaba que tuviera el suficiente valor para hacerlo. Apretó fuertemente sus puños cuando sintió que uno de los gorilas apuñaló una parte de su cuerpo, solo rozó su vientre pero la sangre fluyó hasta teñir su ropa gris. Intentó levantarse y puso ver que en el fondo del pasillo, bañado por una luz, se encontraba Isak temblando como una hoja. No bastó más que eso para que Even hiciera un cambio radical en sus movimientos y sacara la navaja para apuñalar al menos a tres de los idiotas frente a él.

—¿Qué mierda? ¡HIJO DE PUTA! —gruño uno de los hombres apuñalados mientras se caía. Los otros tres sujetos se fueron hacia atrás.

—¡TIENEN SUS NAVAJAS, ATAQUENLO! —gritó Red con odio, los hombres saben que no tienen nada que hacer, por más que sean tres contra uno, Even tiene un nombre entre los miembros del cártel, es el mejor con la navaja así este desafilada, saben que es muy rápido y le temen.

Even aprovecha la duda para cortar la carne del cuello de uno de los agresores, da una patada al segundo y le clava la cuchilla en la quijada, espera unos segundos hasta apartarla y ve como el tercer hombre intenta huir, pero Even es asombrosamente rápido por lo largo que es y también le corta desde la altura de la espalda. Red se va más para atrás. Even se levanta del suelo y giró sobre su cuerpo, pero el maldito hijo de puta de Red lanza lo que sería su cuchilla y esta roza el brazo de Even, haciéndolo soltar su cuchilla y que caiga a un par de centímetros. Even no tiene tiempo de recogerla, porque Red ya se encuentra frente a él con otra navaja en sus manos.

—Muy listo matando a mis hombres, Even, pero este será tu final —ahuyó como lobo furioso, justo al mismo momento que siente el caño de un arma sobre su craneo. Giró levemente para ver a un muchacho detrás de él—. ¿Quién demonios....?

—Bien Isak —susurró Even levantándose, Red entonces respiró.

—Oh, es Isak, el chico con el que follas —sonrió de costado y miró al niño—. No eres capaz de matar a nadie, sé quién eres, sé como actúas, no te temo.

—Tal vez a él no, pero yo soy capaz de apretar el gatillo —indicó Even caminando hacia Isak para hacer el traspaso de arma, Red se quedó paralizado ante esto—. No tendré compasión de ti, Red. Hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo cuando era un chico solo y buscando afecto, contención y gente que me hiciera sentir importante. Me manipulaste, hijo de puta, me hiciste trabajar en tu mierda.

—Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, Even —gruñó Red—. Tu ya eras mierda antes que te toque, antes que entres a este mundo, ya lo eras.

—Díselo a alguien que le importe, Red —esta vez el rugido fue de Even.

—Arruinarás tu relación como haz arruinado absolutamente todo en tu vida —musitó Red, sintiendo el frío calibre en su cabeza.

—Adiós, Red —y sin decir más, Even jaló el gatillo, haciendo que los sesos del hombre se dispersaran por todo el callejón. Isak tiró su cuerpo para atrás pero la sangre le llegó al rostro al igual que Even.

Entonces, estalló en llanto. Even giró para ver como el cuerpo de Isak comenzaba a bajar y tapándose el rostro. Even se acercó abrazándolo de costado mientras lo abraza e Isak llora sobre su hombro.

—Lo hiciste bien, bebé, lo hiciste bien —susurró—. Lamento tener que hacerte ver esta mierda.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —masculló Isak con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pues, detrás de él había mucha gente más Isak, demasiada como para que acabemos con todos —mordió sus labios—. Tendremos que huir.

—¿Huir? ¿A dónde? —preguntó el menor, Even lo levantó suavemente del suelo y miró hacia la calle.

—Donde sea.

Fin


End file.
